a hapy ending
by kathotey
Summary: i love startrek voyager and JetC so i made a happy ending C7 never happends


Disclaimer: I don't own star trek voyager or anything in it I'm just playing whit them and I will give them back to Paramount pictures.

Summary: j/c and a little bite of p/t just a little story whit a happy ending I did not like the end of voyager so I chanced it.

Author's note: this is my first Englicise voyager story I normally do it only in duths (Netherlands) and I'm sorry if its writhen wrong.

**A HAPPY ENDING BY KATHOTEY**

I'm telling you there is something going on between those two. Yelled Tom Paris, Tom you always think there is something on between those two but you no its not happening told BE'lanna Torres him. I no but this is different did you see the look in Chakotey's eyes when he thought she was hurt? He always look like that when she's hurt, I no but two day's ago I saw it for the first time that look in her eyes the look she always have when she is sure from something and what about the hand squeezed on the bridge this morning? Ok I admit that she has act different the past three days but she always does some kind of thing when her life was in danger. You now what BE'lanna Torres said I will keep my eyes open this week but if there is nothing strange whit her behaviour or his you will drop the subject! Hmm he said already planning a new bet for the crew, he gave her a kiss and a kiss on her swollen stomach where there child was safely inside, and he was on his way to sickbay.

What the hell was that said Janeway to Chakotey the lift stopped between two floors. Damm just when are comm. badges are of line something like this happens. Kathryn there are no Jeffries tubes in the lift huh. No, well why do I have this feeling that this is indeed a Jeffries tube that can't be. Well we could go in there and find out where it leaves. Yeah captain after you. O look there is a huh a room Kathryn there are no rooms in the Jeffries tube well there was also a Jeffries tube in a turbo lift so this is some kind of room. I think this is some kind of bunker a save place if there is a battle or something said Chakotey. Janeway's eyes where ferry wide and she placed her hand on her comm. Badge like she always does when she has some kind of idea. Kathryn what are you planning? well nobody now's of this place and we do so what if we use it for a place to be away from everything a place where only the two of us now's about, where we never talk about work or anything what has to do whit work. A place where we are Chakotey en Kathryn I like it said Chakotey he placed a kiss on Janeway's lips come on we going to get some pillows and some food in to this room. I don't think that's necessary look there is a replicator in here and I don't think that this one will be detected if it is a save place. Your ride but we can't crash the lift every time we wane be her said Chakotey. So we need an other way in maybe we can use the Jeffries tube on this level? Yeah. So what shout we replicate first? Well something we can sit on what about a hassock? Ok four hassock's and three big blankets maybe we could take some pictures or some personal stuff next time we go in here. That is a great idea Chakotey but we must go now before some one misses us yeah like Tom Paris!!!

Janeway and Chakotey kept there relationship to there selves for almost a year but when Janeway found out that she was pregnant they had to tell the crew everything. Elaine Shannon Janeway was born 7 mounds later and they where happier than ever before but they never told anybody about there little room. When Elaine was 3 and Janway was pregnant again they made it home to the Alpha quadrate but nobody really saw the alpha quadrate as home they al bought voyager an headed back to the Delta quadrate only Tuvok took his wife whit him and Shamata Wildman the father of Naomi. There where lots of children now on voyager. When they past New Earth they all decided to live there. New Earth was there new home but they where always working on voyager, New Earth was a real planet now there lived about 1 million people and it was still growing!!! Sometimes the federation or family members visit them but they never stayed long because the people where no humans anymore well they were but they called them self's New Earthers or Voyagers. They always helped people in the DQ because when they were stuck there lots of people helped them to. And so they became a part in the Delta Quadrate where every body wanted to be, because of al the good things they did. They even made a Starfleet headquarters in the DQ and they where very appreciated even the ferenqi en kazon became members of Starfleet DQ one day about 3 years after they where on New Earth Janeway and Chakotey sat in their garden after a day of hard work and saw their children play with friends Janeway realized that she had never ever dreamed of this: married to a man she loved whit 3 children and one on its way on a planet far away in the DQ without her family well without… the Voyager Crew was her family she would never trade this for anything in the world she was now even happy that she had destroyed their only way ''home'' to the Alpha Quadrate.

Because in the DQ they only had each other to trust. And love.

The Maquies en the Starfleet crew became one crew the Voyager crew. Some of them still had family and others not.

But the journey of there live had changed everything.

Even the admirals saw that when they came ''home'' and all said they wanted to go back because did wasn't their home anymore. That was the only reason why they had let them go because the admirals saw that they weren't happy without each other.

What are you thinking about Kathryn said a voice she opened her eyes and saw Chakotey standing next to her, I was thinking about our live story and how wonderful it is to be her again in our paradise. Yeah your right, I filled your bathtub so you can go relax you work to hard and now whit the baby you should take it slow your 7 monds Kathryn. I now that but

Chakotey what do you say if I made a book about our live on Voyager and here I can use all the logs from day one and let them also meat the other side of our trip the good side but also the battles and the times we made first contact but also some pieces out our personal logs you now the betting pools and the talents night and when somebody was home sick how that person felt? I think that would be a great idea honey. So 2 years later Kathryn writhed the last words of there live book the words that became famous in almost every alien culture

**and they al lived happily ever after!!!**

**THE END**

What do you think is it good or can I better steel a phaser and shoot my self you no give me feedback 


End file.
